It really freaked them out!
by Bones on the brain
Summary: in finger in the nest Brennan said she used to fake her death so heres a couple of chaps on that, R&R Enjoy, no copyright in fragment intended
1. bath time

Hey guys I was watching finger in the nest on the internet yesterday and it inspired me for a story, just a couple of short chaps

Hey guys I was watching finger in the nest on the internet yesterday and it inspired me for a story, just a couple of short chaps. Oh and sorry I haven't abandoned KLPM I'm just got a really bad case of writers block for that story. So here we go….

P.S Tempe still has her mom and dad they haven't left yet. And Bones belongs to fox not me no copyright in fragment intended.

It really freaked them out

Ch.1 Bath time

The young temperance Brennan was lying in the bath tub thinking about the world, earlier that year she had found her neighbour sitting at her kitchen table dead.

It didn't freak her out well that's what she thought, but since then she began faking her death and it was freaking people out…. A lot.

Tempe slowly dunked her head under the water, she stayed under the water for an extremely long time, no human being could hold their breath for that long, but she wasn't holding her breath anyway.

Christine Brennan, Tempe's mom, was sitting in the kitchen, she hadn't heard a sound coming from the bathroom since Tempe went up and she usually sung her heart out in the tub. So she got up to check on her.

She knocked on the door, no reply.

She tried the handle but it was locked, _hum how to open a door, oh come on Christine you've open more lock doors in your time then Luke Henley._

She got a one cent coin and placed it in the lock, turning it slowly, waiting for a click when she heard it the door swung open.

She looked around.

No Tempe, _where could she be? _She thought to her self

Stepping closer to the bath, she saw Tempe's auburn hair resting on the top of the water.

"Oh my god Temperance!" Christine grabbed a towel and pulled Tempe out of the water.

She wasn't breathing, her heart beat was shallow.

"Sweet Jesus, Matthew come here" Christine called down the hall way as Matthew Brennan (max Keenan) came tumbling down to her.

"What's wrong?!" he saw her holding Tempe "not again, why does she keep trying to kill her self"

"No Matthew I think she's really done it this time she's not waking up" she cried

"I'll go and call an ambulance" he said rushing to a phone.

When he came back Tempe was lying on her bed still 'dead', Christine and Matthew were sitting on the bed waiting for an ambulance when from behind them they heard,

"Hey mom, dad why are you both so hysterical" Tempe said it in her usual tone like nothing at all had happened.

"You're alive thank god" Christine gave her daughter a huge hug "we thought you were dead"

"Tempe you're mad, why do you keep trying to kill yourself" she looked at him confused

"I don't dad" the door bell rang at that moment, Matthew got up to answer it.

"Hello, oh you're here" he looked at the paramedics

"Is there an emergency" they looked past him in to the house

"No it's all solved now, but thanks for coming"

"You're Matthew Brennan right the same guy that called last week too and the week before about his daughter or something"

"Yes, yes I am but she's all better now so you can go" he closed the door in their faces and walked back into the bedroom.

"Who was that" Tempe asked curiosity getting the better of her

"The paramedics again they want to know what's going on"

"Nothing, I don't know what you all are talking about"

"You keep trying to kill yourself" Christine cried dramatically

"No I'm faking my death, I'm good right" they both just stared at her in disbelief


	2. light switch

So here's chapter two hope you enjoy still got deadly writers block so I'll see how it goes

So here's chapter two hope you enjoy still got deadly writers block so I'll see how it goes.

It really freaked them out!

Ch.2 Light switch

Christine and temperance Brennan were in Tempe's bedroom trying to replace a light bulb that had burnt out; Christine was standing on a chair but couldn't reach the light bulb Tempe was slightly taller than her so claimed up on the chair instead.

She slowly unscrewed the dead bulb and bent down to get another one, but there was no other one.

Christine went to the kitchen to fetch another one, while she was gone Tempe got off the chair and edged closer to the light switch and as we all know you don't turn on the electricity when you're changing a light bulb.

Temperance had gotten addicted to the trill of all most dyeing and was starting to become an expert at faking her own death even though sometimes she had a close call.

Once or twice she had woken up in hospital not knowing how she had gotten there,

But for Tempe it was all about the thrill.

Flicking the switch to on, she clambered back on to the chair before her mother got back.

"Here you go darling screw this in and we can go out shopping" Christine said gleefully

Temperance had always hated shopping with a passion, so it gave her more reason to 'die'

"okay give it here" she took the bulb from her mom and she placed it in the hole, she turned it once, twice and then a sudden shot of electricity burst though her.

She yelped and leaped off the chair not so gracefully falling on the bed.

"TEMPERANCE!" her mother screamed.

It was dark now as the shock had killed the power in the house that's when Matthew and Russ came running in, they had been watching a match on T.V and had missed the whole thing as men do.

"Why's the power out?"

"Yeah now we won't know who won the game"

"Tempe's been electrocuted" cried Christine again

"What!" Matthew started to panic

"Wow that's cool, um is she all right?" Russ was more interested in the light than Tempe

"No she's dead" Christine hugged her now limp body

Five minuets later the power had come back on and Christine and Matthew were in the kitchen calling the hospital AGAIN!

Russ was sitting next to his 'dead' sister with two car wires he touched the two wires to both her index fingers and…. The power went out again.

Matthew and Christine came running back in thinking Russ had now been electrocuted.

Tempe was sitting up next to her brother complaining about something or other while he was looking at her in utter disbelief.

"Russ what did you do, she's alive" he shook his head and mumbled something inaudible.

"My teeth hurt" Tempe complained again

Christine looked at her teeth three were cracked from high voltage electrocution.

"you have to go to the dentist, young lady, look what you did to yourself" she frowned

"wonder what the dentist is going to think about our daughter going in with broken teeth by electrocution" matt pondered for a moment "they'll have child services after us!"

Looks like the dentist is going to have some fun!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So what do you think R&R plz, as you may know already I mostly write humour so it's my strong point? Oh yeah I don't own bones, if I did booth would have jumped bones' bones along time ago. Lol ;-) BOTB out!


	3. threapy for russ

Therapy for Russ

Therapy for Russ

Russ was down in the garage when Tempe went down to him looking for something

"Hi Russ have you got any rope?" she asked looking around

"Um yeah why do you want it" he was always curious to what his sister was doing she was dangerous with the wrong objects.

"Uh…. I, oh my science project yeah I need it for my science project" she know that would fool him it all ways did

"Fine I guess you can have it, but I have to see your project when it's done" he handed her the rope

"Ah ha, come up in half an hour" she ran off up to her room

'_I don't trust her, to late now any way'_ Russ stuck his head under his car again

! ELBUORT TROUBLE!

Tempe attached the rope to her light and started jumping up and down on her bed.

Her ability not to harm her self when any normal person would die astounded her; she found it interesting and fun to see how far she could actually go before she did go.

It really concerned her parents though, they would come home and find her hanging upside down from the stairs or sitting at the kitchen table with a meat knife slicing it though her skin with out a single tear dropping from her eyes.

They were thinking about throwing her in the nut house until she eventually stopped…. With the help of a psychiatrist of course. (But back to the present or past I'm not really sure)

She heard Russ bounding up the stairs and quickly grabbed the rope and slid it around her neck; she jumped up and down again the last time off the bed!

"So Tempe lets see this 'project'" saying project with a strange voice he opened her door "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!! Tempe" he screamed like a girl and ran out the room

Tempe could take it she burst out laughing, raising her hands up and pulling on the rope until her feet were firmly planted on the ground she took the rope from around her neck.

"Oh my god that was good" she was crying from laughter.

When her parents returned from shopping they found Tempe watching 'the day we shall all die' on the T.V but Russ was no where to be found, he had run all the way to the hospital screaming something like 'I killed her god I killed her a rope but no it was me SHIT I just left her hanging there' then he turned and started running back.

Tempe told her parents what she did and they sent her to her room for the night…. After taking the rope away.

Russ ran in yelling at his parents it went on all night he could sleep because he just saw her hanging there, so eventually Christine and Matthew took him to a psychiatrist

Psychiatrist's office;

"I, I, I killed my sister"

"How did this happen" Dr. Jessie asked

"I gave her a rope and she hung herself"

"Ah but you didn't kill her"

"No but my parents said to be careful with what I gave her"

"Has she tried this before" Russ nodded "ok then is there anything else before our time is up?"

"No thanks Jessie, Christine is probably waiting for me" he stood up just as the door opened

"Come on Russ we've gotta get home" Tempe barged into the room, she had light reddish rope burns around her neck

"Arrrrrrgh no, no you're dead!" Tempe gave him a strange look

"Um, Russ is this your sister" Dr. Jessie looked at Tempe

"Yes but she's dead I saw her hanging."

"Russ get over it we've gotta go" she walked out the room

"Jessie can I make another appointment for next week please." She nodded and Russ walked out of the room fazed, stunned, what ever to describe the look of pure shock on his face.

! ELBUORT TROUBLE!

Here we go I'm gonna skip in to the present soon so keep a heads up for that R&R


	4. whistles in the wind

Ok ready cos here we go again and thanks for reviewing guys means a lot, I've been feeling down lately and schools not going to great so it makes my day a lot better thanks

Ok ready cos here we go again and thanks for reviewing guys means a lot, I've been feeling down lately and schools not going to great so it makes my day a lot better thanks.

Whistle through the wind

As temperance Brennan stood on the roof top of the library staring down at the lights of traffic the cold bitter winter wind whipping through her hair, drying the tears from her face and turning the skin deep red.

The reason Tempe was standing on the library was because today was the unfortunate day that her parents and brother left her.

She was all alone….

There was no-one to tell her to stop.

No-one at all….

Was this going to be the actual death of temperance Brennan…. She had no reason to wake back up again.

She slowly moved her arms from around her chest and down to her side "this is it, today is the day I die"

Placing one foot over the edge she was pictures flash before her.

Her own happy laughter as her brother ran after her, her mom and dad sitting together on the picnic blanket smiling and laughing watching their children run and jump.

That did it she just let go and feel forward the wind even stronger now slapping her across the face as she feel to her fait.

Traffic getting louder and louder, light becoming more blinding.

People below started to scream as all they could see was a body falling rapidly to the ground.

Then….

She lay there on the cold damp payment of the DC streets, spectators gathering around to view the poor girl that just sealed her fait.

No-one called an ambulance because they all knew in the back of there minds there was no chance for her, not from that height she was…. Dead. This was the actual death of temperance Brennan,

No tricks, no jokes, no close calls, no warm hospital beds, just this, the cold pavement.

It was hour's maybe more before someone actually called an ambulance no-one really cared.

It was longer before the ambulance arrived. Paramedics crowding around her limp body testing for life…. None.

Retreating for a body bag the crowds dispersed.

Not even a few meters away for her before screams filled the air, everyone froze and turned around slowly.

Cry's more than screams were let out from her mouth "Why, why can't I die, it's not fair"

That was not the day that temperance Brennan would die it was the day of the start of the rest of her life…. She was sent to the worst place on earth for any child,- happy times orphanage.

And so began her cold hearted journey with the dead.

BBBBBBBBBBB

I was feeling v. depressed when I wrote this one so sorry if it's a bit gloomy

Anyway please R&R and hope you enjoyed it

BOTB


End file.
